cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Medium tank (Tiberian Dawn)
GDI Nod (cutscenes) |baseunit= |role=Main battle tank |useguns=*105mm cannon *Machine gun (cutscenes) |usearmor=Medium |hp= 400 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= |trans= |cost= $800 |time= 0:53 |produced= |req= |techlvl=3 |tier=1 |hotkey= |groundattack= 30 (AP) |airattack= |cooldown=50 |armor= |airspeed= |landspeed= 18 |seaspeed= |range=4.75 |sight= 3 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= }} The medium tank is GDI's main battle tank in Tiberian Dawn. Background The tank visually resembles the American M1 Abrams. It features a low profile, a reasonably powerful 105mm cannonTiberian Dawn official manual and balanced armour. Nod also deployed medium tanks (possibly stolen/captured) during the war, but in much smaller numbers compared to their series of s. Legacy After the First Tiberium War, GDI replaced the Medium Tank with the Titan Mk. I medium battle walker, only to return to cost-effective conventional tank technology again in the Third Tiberium War. In-game The Medium Tank is a workhorse combat vehicle, armed with a single 105mm cannon, firing APFSDS shells. It is the backbone of GDI's armoured divisions in Tiberian Dawn. Advantages Superior to almost all Nod armour, the Medium Tank is durable, fast, powerful and cost-friendly for its class, outperforming Nod's heaviest commonly-deployed combat vehicles, the Light Tank and the Flame Tank, in a one-on-one match. Priced at only $800, The Medium Tank is best suited at fighting most vehicles and is still capable of maintaining its effectiveness even late into a arms-racing skirmish. Given its firepower and protection, the Medium Tank also serves as an decent fire support platform against base defenses that do not have anti-tank warfare in mind like enemy GDI gun-based Guard Towers and Nod SAM Sites. All-in-all, the GDI Medium Tank is a champion of mechanized warfare (after the Mammoth tank). Due to its protection level and crew training, sometimes a crew may survive the destruction of the tank (albeit not in his/her best condition) and ready to continue fighting. This tank's cannon fares better than Nod's counterpart as it can shoot further and does more damage (depend on the terrain) Disadvantages The GDI Medium Tank is only a specialist. In unconventional warfare, the Medium Tank performs miserably against targets that are too effective to deal with, relying only on the same defining characteristics of a main battle tank to survive: speed, protection and firepower. Infantry like the Rocket Soldier are too difficult to aim at and kill with cannons, and many base defenses such as the GDI Advanced Guard Tower and the Nod Obelisk of Light are far too strong to be brought down with just an antitank cannon. Even in its own turf, it faces challenges: ground vehicles like the Recon Bike and the Stealth Tank can take a chance at winning against a Medium Tank in superior numbers, speed or stealth, while flying vehicles like GDI Orcas and Nod Apaches can fight Medium Tanks without fear of retaliation from its anti-tank cannon. These weakness, however, are largely negated if the Medium Tank is deployed in great enough numbers. In large groups, they can easily crush large numbers of Rocket Infantry, as they are too slow to escape the tanks, overcome loses inflicted by aircraft and simply overwhelm base defenses. Variations In Command and Conquer: Renegade, the Medium Tank is portrayed in better light. In-game, the Medium Tank is able to perform maneuvers that are quick for its weight. More importantly, its 120mm anti-tank gun can be use as a anti-aircraft weapon as its cannon can conveniently adjust its angle so that it points upwards into the air up to a certain limit, which can become a potential killzone against Nod Apaches and Chinook transport helicopters. Nonetheless, the Medium Tank is designed to handle any threat in the battlefield provided it is well supported with auxiliary infantry and vehicles. Assessment Pros *Good against vehicles and buildings. *The most powerful MBT, in terms of both attack and defense *Can crush infantry. *Wins against 2 light tanks in one-on-one matches. *Cheaper and faster than mammoth tank. Cons *Ineffective against infantry, although they can be used to crush them *Vulnerable to aircraft *Slow moving *The most expensive of the main battle tanks, at $800 *Far too slow to run over infantry effectively. *Can be outnumbered by bikes and light tanks due to bikes and light tanks are quicker to build. Trivia * The Medium Tank is strictly a GDI main battle tank in-game, but also appears as to have been in Nod service in some cutscenes, presumably stolen or captured; There are several Nod mission that enable (sometimes mandate) the player to capture GDI technology, including GDI's war factory. * The Medium Tank is depicted as the American M1A1 Abrams main battle tank in both Tiberian Dawn and Renegade. Gallery File:TD_Medium_Tank_Render.png|Render scanned from PC Spiel game magazine File:TD_Medium_Tank_Guide_Scan_Model.jpg|Model from Brady Games' strategy guide File:TD_Medium_Tank_DOS_Manual.gif|Photographic image from DOS manual File:052013_1715_5.png|Medium Tank (Nod colour scheme) in desert File:LighttankTD.PNG|Medium (Nod colour scheme) in jungle File:TD_Medium_Tank_Cutscene.gif|Medium tank in a unused cutscene File:TD_Medium_Tank_hit_by_Bazooka.jpg|Destroy by a rocket launcher File:GDImdtnk.jpg|Cutscene render File:M1A1.jpg|Real-life M1 Abrams Videos File:C%26C_Tiberian_Dawn_-_Tank_Being_Blown_Up|Medium Tank destroyed by a rocket soldier File:C%26C_Tiberian_Dawn_-_Tank_Rolling_Through_the_Desert|Medium Tank in a desert References See also * - Nod main battle tank * - Renegade variant Category:Tiberian Dawn vehicles